destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Kae
Biography Erina Kae was born in 51 BBY to a young couple in the outer rim world of Telos IV, there she was raised in the beauty of her family’s lake house until she was 9. By then Telos IV was as beautiful as it once was three millennia ago. Eventually the Jedi Order found her, and recruited her despite her rather old age as they saw her force presence to be very well developed without having initial training. Reluctantly she left her family and followed a new path. Early Life Kae grew up in the Jedi Order like any other Jedi, quickly speeding past her youngling training and straight into apprenticeship at age 12. Her Jedi master was a Zeltron male in his early forties named, Siegfried Norem. Master Norem often tested Kae in various mind challenging games like Dejarik, Paazak, Holo Chess, and many other strategical training apart from lightsaber combat in order to improve her natural affinity to her mental powers. With his training her mental powers flourished in a direction that she would later on improve herself. Growing up as a padawan she made very few friends for the Jedi were taught not to grow attached to each other. At age 18 she went through a rebellious age and would often sneak out into the nightlife of Coruscant, over time that is how she grew to hate the loudness of city life. However through that nightlife is how she met him, Paxton Nibruim, a Jedi knight who Kae looked up to since she arrived. She officially met him in a secret ball on Coruscant, when one night they recognized each other and he offered her a dance. They danced the night away getting to know each other in the process and through that very same dance they formed a small bond. The two continued to sneak out for for months at a time without getting caught, until a matter arrived in the the colony worlds of Nero Prexuem, a system between Kelada and Devaron. War of Nero Prexuem Civil war was plaguing the system on its four moons, Belarin, Maradin, Xalarin, and Salarin. The monarch of Nero Prime reached out to the republic but fell to deaf ears due to the recent Yinchorri Uprising that had just started and the Naboo Crisis that followed. The focus of the galaxy during that time was not in that region. Too small to affect the galaxy in any way, yet too big to leave alone, the Jedi Council sent out Master Norem, Kae, Jedi Knight Paxton and Paxton’s master, Rickorous Trining to negotiate peace. Fate had brought Kae and Paxton together but little did they know what was ahead. Negotiations failed on all four moons and civil war soon erupted bringing along Kae along with the others. The council refused to send more Jedi and the Republic remained quiet about the civil war for political reasons. The monarch was a cruel tyrant, so the Jedi decided to side with the moon colonies against Nero Prexuem’s armies. Though the war was brief, its six battles were bloody. Kae and Paxton fell in love during these events and in the beginning battles master Trining fell in battle and toward’s the end of the war, Master Norem lost his life protecting Kae. Seeing war with her own eyes caused her to view the world in broader way, different perspectives, not just the Jedi way. The two returned as silent heroes, for they were told to keep quiet about the crisis as it would bring unwanted attention from sympathizers and bring civil unrest in the republic. Even though Kae was Knighted, it was something she would never forget. Out Bound Flight Crisis The next 2 years proved to be normal, taking on whatever missions and negotiations that had been assigned to her. During these years Paxton and Kae had grown even closer without the council’s notice. They went as far as renting an apartment in the outskirts of Coruscant. In the year of 29 BBY Kae starting having powerful force visions of a very large dreadnought harboring tens of thousands, being destroyed. She tried to search out the source to no result, until later that year when a project emerged, Outbound Flight they called it, and Kae was opposed to the plan from the beginning. Before the project was launched Kae pleaded with the council and senators countless times to not go through with it only to be dismissed. She even lead a committee that was against the outbound flight project, but when the project was approved, the committee crumbled. Kae’s heart sank in 27 BBY when Paxton volunteered to be in the project. Kae discussed what she saw with him to no avail, Paxton had always been a bit stubborn that way, and it proved to be his downfall. Fallout with the High Jedi Council A few months after the departure she felt it, she felt the death of 50,000, she felt the death of Paxton, and more than anything, she felt herself die and with him went her faith in the force. Outbound flight was her shatter point and what she did next was a day she would never forget, the day she walked into the Jedi council chambers. “Even after all my warnings, all my discretions, you all still did not listen to a word I said. The message I brought to life, the risks you all approved of.” Kae was infuriated in the presence of most of the council members, “You all knew, all of you, knew that fool C’baoth was too radical, too unpredictable, and still you let him take charge! And do you know what he did? He brought down all his subordinates down with him!” There was a silence in the room that day and only two from the council spoke. “Mindful of your emotions you must be, against the project we were, but nothing could be done when dealing with the senate itself.” another member also rose his voice that day, “You yourself also knew we had our own agenda, and you knew we had to take those risks in order to confirm a few things, Kae, we all knew and I would remind you to control your emotions in our presence.” His voice was as stern and hard as always. Kae retaliated, “And that risk cost us thousands of lives, lives that rest on your heads now. My emotions are justified, I am human and I will not deny what I am, not even for the Jedi code, but the fact that the council had a voice in the project and did nothing further does not anger me, not even the fact that you approved of the project itself. What does anger me is that now you deny the very existence of the project itself to the public because it would cause more civil unrest and distrust!? It is a disgrace, and with that you have denied the very existence of every single being on board. You dishonored them and you have failed them. You have failed me. May all those deaths travel back to the surface and cease your own existence.” Kae walked out of the council chambers that day without another word, leaving the order in the process. Self Exile Abilities Force Powers * Lightning manipulation * Mind manipulation * Shatter-point technique * Highly advanced force illusions * Sith Alchemy * Force spells. Equipment * Ultrachrome Claw * Repulsorlift Guantlets * Regular jumpsuit with a cortosis plating. Category:Character Category:Jedi